


Tell Him

by Alien_Jester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Male-Female Friendship, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Summary: This is more a pretense than a summary.Robin's brother came into town and was staying with her. Her brother being the pain he is walked in on Robin and her girlfriend kissing. Already having the excuse that she was supposed to go to Steves today she high tailed it out of there.Sorry if this is bad! I really only write screenplays but I wanted to try! Please leave comments on what could be better!(I wrote this on a phone)
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tell Him

This really was not how the day was supposed to go if you asked Steve. Him and Robin were just going to listen to WHAM! She would bully him and then they would make some monstrosity they could legally deem worthy for dinner. Now Robin was sitting on his couch with anxiety ridden eyes chewing her nails. In all fairness she was still holding the WHAM! album. Steve sighed and moved from where he was standing in front of the couch to sit on the white, shiny, patterned couch. She was sitting on the edge by the corner so he sat on the long part of the sectional in front of her.  
"Come on Robin he probably didn't even notice." Steve tries to reassure even though it's a pretty blatant lie.  
"Yeah, it's pretty easy to miss the girl attached to your baby sisters lips." A sarcastic remark was pretty inevitable Steve settles. What could he say in this situation? 'Yeah, sorry your brother found out about the gayness, good luck with that!' His thoughts were interrupted by her letting out something between a cry and a laugh.  
"Ah." Quick Harrington, say something. "Maybe this is a good thing!" He added causing Robin to look at him in some form of distaste. "Ya know cause now it's out there. I mean he didn't seem mad did he?"  
"Steve, I don't need optimism, I need solutions. Like living in your guest bedroom." Robin gestures to the stairs making Steve roll his eyes. Luckily her outburst gave him a minute to really think over his idea.  
"I'm serious maybe it will be fine. You always say you and your dad are close." Robin leans forward taking Steve's hands on her own.  
"Look dingus. Can I call you dingus?" She lets go of his hand with one of hers to point at him in fake confirmation before continuing with some reasoning why they would no longer care about her. Steve watches her but he's not listening, Or at least not well. He's watching his best friend hide behind humor as she contemplates all the possibilities that could go wrong. Steve can't imagine anybody that loves her even half as much as he does just dumping her like she isn't one of the best girls in Hawkins. If not the entire state of Indiana. "Steve….are you even listening?"  
"What? Yeah, yes, of course I'm listening." Robin gives an unimpressed face.  
"Good glad we cleared that up. I'm telling you Steve this is the worst way they could find out." Robin stood up setting the album on the couch as she did so. "This is it. He won't ever talk to me again. My Dad is never gonna trust me again."  
"What if you told him?" Steve asks simply and she looks at him horrified. He is pretty used to his plans being written off but this time it feels significantly worse so he's gonna fight her on it because of course he does. "Think about it." Steve moves to stand in front of her. "If you go in there before your brother gets to your dad and just tell him, then you're the sweet honest girl and your brother loses all his war fare." Liking this plan more by the second he becomes more obviously excited. Making it a lot harder for Robin to be mad at how stupid it truely was.  
"You forget Steve, that if I tell him, he may want nothing to do with me." She says, the thought alone choking her up.  
"Yeah well if he doesn't, then you can take the guest room. Not like my parents will care." Steve attempts to joke. Robin looks at the small stitched logo on the chest of Steve's shirt. Trying to regain her composure.  
"How would I even tell them?" She asks quietly.  
"You could…" Steve silenced himself. What was she supposed to say? How do you break that kind of news. "What if we practiced?" Steve hoped he was being helpful as Robins head shot up to look him in the eye.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I'll be your dad and you just tell me what you're gonna tell him." Steve concludes. He outdone himself with all this problem solving.  
"Your kidding." Robin deadpans, now feeling like maybe he has been joking this whole time.  
"What do you mean? It's easy." Steve takes the shoulder positioning her in front of him as he sits on the couch. "What are ya doing Robbie. Come sit, Press your Luck is on." Steve spoke pointing at the blank TV. Robin looked between him and the television like they were somehow equially stupid.  
"First of all Robbie?"  
"Just humor me. Come sit, watch the show." Steve pressed as he pretended to watch the show.  
"Actually Dad, I really wanted to tell you something." Robin spoke sitting down stiffly. It hurt to see how much this whole thing scared Robin, even the fake version had her nervous.  
"Oh? Everything okay kid?" Steve spoke in his best dadly tone.  
"Yeah, uh, it's just I have this thing that I really want you to know. I really wanted you to hear it from me." Robin spoke, her voice still generally normal but she wouldn't meet Steve's eyes.  
"Yeah, anything Robbie, what is it?" Steve asks his own voice shaking, making him cringe internally.  
"It's just there is this girl, and...and…" Robin's voice officially started breaking as she tried to tell dad Steve.  
"And what?" Steve asked gently, taking her hand, hoping it was comforting.  
"This girl and I have been dating for a couple weeks now." She finally met his eyes and she had tears stuck in her eyes. They all were begging to fall but were stuck on top of her long eyelashes. Steve nodded his eyes carefully soft and slightly teary as well. Give him a break. This is emotional.  
"What does this mean?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
"I'm gay." She said a few tears fell. Steve nodded squeezing her hand tighter. He already knew, but he never heard her say it.  
"It's okay." He spoke and that's when the rest of her tears fell. Steve pulled her in close with a hug as she cried. "It's okay Robin. It's gonna be okay." He spoke gently holding her tightly as she gripped the back of his shirt.  
"Steve I'm so scared." She spoke sadly into his shoulder.  
"I know. I know, but I promise, I'm gonna be right here when you tell him. It's gonna be okay." He wished he had something stronger to say. Something more comforting because she was still crying and he couldn't do anything.  
"Thank you." It was so quite and broken up that he barely heard it but he still did. He held her tighter and let her cry. Sometimes small sentences would be mumbled but they were too blubbered for him to understand. After about three minutes of him telling her that it was gonna be okay she calmed down and pulled away. She pulled her face away and looked at where her face was previously squished and laughed. It was small at first but got a lot harder as Steve looked at his shirt that now had black streaks of eyeliner and a slightly smeared bit of red lipstick. He couldn't help but laugh with her. After a minute the two of them calmed down and he just watched her as she sat in the calm apathy you feel after crying.  
"You okay?" He asked quietly tapping her shin with his socked foot.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I should probably get going if i wanna beat my brother to the punch though." She spoke with a sad smile. Steve nodded. Robin grabbed her helmet from the seat next to her and stood up.  
"Call me okay? Let me know how it goes." Steve says and she laughs slightly.  
"Sure thing mom." She jokes. Steve rolls his eyes as she walks to the door. He stands up and is quick to catch up.  
"Oh and seriously, you can always come over…Guest room is always open." He realizes how motherly he really does sound and his eyes dart around slightly out of embarrassment.  
"I got it dingus. I'll let you know." She laughs wetly before sending him one more anxious smile and walking out the door. Steve sighs and breathes deeply.  
A couple hours later he gets a call from Robin saying that not only did her dad accept her but her brother got in trouble for scaring her all day.


End file.
